Zanpakuto Guidance
by fanofbleach
Summary: Ichigo is stubborn so is Jushiro and Shunsui. Their zanpakuto has a say in this too. Can Jushiro and Shunsui tame Ichigo's wild protective zanpakutos and mend his wounded heart? or will they just inflict more pain towards it and anger Ichigo's zanpakuto? (bad at summary,don't own bleach.Have some spoilers)
1. Prologue

After two months in human time or two days in Seireitei time Shunsui came to visit Ichigo in the fourth division. Shunsui had to explain the current situation to Ichigo.

"Ichigo I'm sorry but you can't go back to the human world", Shunsui started.

"Okay", Ichigo casually replied.

"You see the reason you can't go back is…wait…Okay?" Shunsui was caught off guard that Ichigo had accepted this news so calmly.

"Yeah, so where will I be staying?"Ichigo asked.

Shunsui recovered from his shock and told Ichigo he was going to be staying at the thirteen division.

"Do I need to buy clothes?" Ichigo continued asking.

"No they are been provided by the squad that you choose", Shunsui answered.

"Alright, is there anything else I should know?"Ichigo questioned.

"That is all for now", Shunsui said as he politely, and took his leave.

Once Shunsui left tears started to prick Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo could not fight the tears that came falling down on his cheeks, he silently cried onto his pillow.

Ichigo went to the thirteen division the next day and acted calmly but Jushiro saw through Ichigo.

"It's ok to let out your emotions when facing such difficulties", Jushiro said in his normal warm voice while placing a comforting hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

''I know I will face it in time", said Ichigo with a sincere smile.

Jushiro nodded understandingly.

"Ichigo you are not sad, you are in pain", Zangetsu said in Ichigo's mind.

"King you need to fight someone strong to release some reiatsu or you will end up like that Ukitake guy", Junichi joined the conversation.

"Ukitake-san do want you spar?"Ichigo asked.

"That is so like you King", Junichi sighed.

"Yes I do when my body feels up to it", Jushiro said with a smile.

"What do you mean when your body feels up to it?"Ichigo questioned.

Jushiro explained his illness to Ichigo.

"You must be really strong then", Ichigo proclaim excitedly.

Jushiro blinked in surprise usually people would take pity on him or reconsider sparring with him. Many people think he is weak and fragile because of his illness and Ichigo is not one of those people.

"So when can we spar?" Ichigo asked a little impatiently.

"I need to get the fourth division permission first", Jushiro said.

"Alright, I'm gonna go explore Seireitei to get accustomed with this place", Ichigo said getting ready to leave.

"Baka-Ichigo!" He heard a familiar female voice shout out.

A bead of sweat drop, Ichigo knowing full well that female voice is Rukia's.

"Why didn't you tell me you were living in the thirteen division?"Rukia shouted angrily while smacking Ichigo's head.

"Ow! You midget!"Ichigo shouted back while rubbing his head.

Jushiro coughed.

"Taichou, excuse my rudeness", Rukia apologized as she bowed.

"Geez, you are a two face person Rukia", Ichigo complain.

An angry vein popped and Rukia kicked Ichigo's face out of anger.

The two of them began to squabble.

Jushiro smiled at the wonderful effect Ichigo had on Rukia. Rukia had always kept her problems to herself but Ichigo help Rukia to be more opened without knowing it. Ichigo warm and big heart had an effect on all of the taichous and fukutaichous in some way.

"Especially you master",said Sōgyo no Kotowari, but Jushiro is unable to hear them because he was distracted by Ichigo's interaction with Rukia.

Meanwhile at the Kyoraku residence, "He sure is mature for his age", Shunsui thought to himself.

"Master, you should spar with him one day", suggested Katen Kyōkotsu in Shunsui's mind.

"Hmm...it is not common for you to be intrigued with someone Katen Kyōkotsu", Shunsui pointed out in his mind.

"Well he is an intriguing individual", Katen Kyōkotsu retorted.

"That is true", agreeing with his zanpakuto. His conversation in his inner thoughts has ended.

**A/N I did not realize it was very hard to make that line. I did not know there was a button for it so I stupidly use this * to make a line. Prologue done finally. THIS IS MY 2ND FANFIC REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED TT^TT**


	2. Chapter 1

After a few weeks, Ichigo has grown accustomed to Seireitei.

"Ichigo, want to fight?" Kenpachi asked as usual.

"No", Ichigo replied customarily.

"Che," Kenpachi said while heading off.

Ichigo made his way back to the thirteenth division and he ran into Shunsui.

"Hello there Ichigo, I'm just on my way to visit Jushiro", Shunsui said in his common friendly manner.

"Ukitake-san and you are close?" Ichigo inquire while walking along side of Shunsui.

"Yes, we are", Shunsui answered.

"How?" Ichigo continued to ask.

"Cause he and me has been friends for a long time and he is good for me", Shunsui answered with a chuckle.

"How so?" Ichigo tilted his head a bit.

"Well I am a mischievous fellow, he makes me a become a little more behaved person", Shunsui explained.

"I guess I can understand that a bit", Ichigo said as they reached their destination.

"Shunsui what brings you here?" Jushiro asked.

"Just felt like visiting you", Shunsui answered with a grin.

"Nanao is going to give a whole load of scolding", Jushiro sighed while shaking his head contradictory at Shunsui's actions.

Shunsui just chuckled and waved away Jushiro comment.

"How are you feeling today?"Shunsui asked in a softhearted manner.

"I am feeling quite good today that reminds me, Ichigo would you like to spar with me?"Jushiro asked.

"Sure", Ichigo answered ethereally.

That utterly shocked Shunsui, people usually turn down Jushiro request to spar due to his condition.

"This guy is full of surprises", Katen Kyōkotsu voiced in Shunsui's mind.

"Can I watch you two spar?" Shunsui requested.

Jushiro smiled tenderly and answered "Of course you may".

Shunsui tip his sakkat in response. They headed to a sparring area, they we in their battle stance. Ichigo made the first move his attacks were agile and rough, Jushiro had a hard time defending.

He did the logical thing by flash stepping backwards while chanting "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade". Ichigo noticed and his attacks escalated. Now Jushiro is defending with some ease, thus Ichigo swings an energy blast at Jushiro. Ichigo's energy attack was adsorbed through the left sword and direct it through the connecting rope, where the five charms on the rope increase the attack's speed and pressure. It then reverses the attack's original course by firing the same attack from the right sword at full force, making it much more difficult for Ichigo to dodge. Ichigo was propelled across the field, Ichigo got up seconds later and dusting off the dirt on his shihakusho.

"Is your zanpakuto a conductive type?" Ichigo asked a flabbergasted Jushiro.

"Yes", Jushiro answered snapping out his awestruck state. People would commonly question about his double sword ability,no one ever figured it out by just one attack.

People would be shocked by their double sword because its quite unique to be a double sword wielder. It is rare for their opponents to figure out about their double sword abilities. Shunsui was impressed, he finally understands the reason Kenpachi and Mayuri was so interested in Ichigo.

"You two should head back before your fukutaichou come looking for you", Ichigo said.

"Time for you to face Nanao,Shunsui", Jushiro said playfully.

Shunsui just sighed in response.

"I'm going to head over to the ninth division", Ichigo said while waving goodbye to both of them.

At the time, Jushiro reached his division, "Taichou I heard you sparred with Ichigo, is that true?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, it is", Jushiro answered.

"Then, you should stop", Rukia recommended.

Jushiro hated when people treat him like a piece of fragile glass, he understand if they care and worry about him but he is not weak. He thought he had proven that the time he became a captain however it only made them fawn over him more. Except for Shunsui he was different from the others, he treated Jushiro normally.

"Thank you for your concerned", Jushiro said in his common kind manner.

Rukia bowed and took her leave. Jushiro decided to make some tea. Ichigo had piqued his interest because it seems that Ichigo is monotonous by both his illness and the fact his zanpakuto is dual swords. Jushiro poured himself a glass and took a sip of his tea.

"Guess your going to have to spar with him in secret Master", Sōgyo no Kotowari suggested.

"That is a great idea", Jushiro replied his zanpakuto in his mind.

Now Jushiro is formulating up a plan to spar with Ichigo without other people noticing. Jushiro decided to ask for Shunsui help since he always sneaks out and it would take awhile for Nanao to find him. Jushiro saw the moment he entered the room that Shunsui was buried in paperwork.

"I'm guessing this is Nanao punishment for you", Jushiro teased.

"Yes", Shunsui answered lazily.

"Well you will be glad because I'm going to take you away from the pile of paperwork", Jushiro said.

Shunsui raised a questionable brow.

"I will take that as a yes", Jushiro said before leading Shunsui to Ugendo.

"Now what has gotten you acting out of character Jushiro?" questioned Shunsui but he already knew the answer.

"Ichigo", Jushiro replied.

"You brought me here to discuss how intriguing Ichigo is?" Shunsui asked.

"No, I brought you here to discuss ways for me to spar with Ichigo in secret", Jushiro said.

Shunsui nodded in understanding.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ninth division, "What am I gonna do Kensei?" Ichigo asked desperately.

"Well you could explain it to him, Jushiro is the most understanding captain that I know", Kensei advised.

"I'm scared ," Ichigo thought.

"It is understandable", Zangetsu said.

"Will you help me with this?" Ichigo pleaded to Zangetsu.

"I can only advise it is up to you to take action", Zangetsu said.

Ichigo sighed.

"I know it is not easy Ichigo but you been through worst", Kensei trying to lift Ichigo spirits.

"Thanks Kensei", Ichigo weakly smile.

"No problem", Kensei smirked.

Ichigo decided to return to the thirteenth division. It was already noon so Ichigo went to take a bath.

The hot water melt away all the tension in Ichigo's body, Ichigo looked up to the bathroom ceiling.

"How am I gonna talk to Ukitake-san about this?" Ichigo thought.

"You just have to tell him you want to talk to him", b Zangetsu said.

"Come on , I never thought you were a coward", mocked Junichi.

"This is all your fault", Ichigo screamed in his mind.

White Zangetsu laughed maniacally. Jushiro and Shunsui felt the sudden flare of Ichigo's reiatsu so both of them decided to investigate. They followed the flow of reiatsu to the division's bath area. As they cautiously approach the wooden sliding door Ichigo's reiatsu had calm downed.

"That was odd", Shunsui whispered not wanting to alert Ichigo of their presence.

"We should continue to investigate the reason for Ichigo reiatsu suddenly flare up", said Jushiro softly.

Shunsui nodded in agreement. Shunsui slowly slide the wooden door open, the sight they saw left them breathless. A shimmering peach skin, lean-build back due to the water droplets and light. Ichigo's usually spiky orange hair is now silky wet. Shunsui wanted to run his fingers through Ichigo's hair and Jushiro crave to lick away each of the droplets on Ichigo's back. Ichigo felt Shunsui's and Jushiro's presence and gaze from behind him, he decided to ignore them. Both of them were mesmerized by Ichigo's beauty.

"Now is time to take action", Junichi half teased Ichigo.

"Shut up", Ichigo said in his mind infuriated by Junichi.

"His reiatsu is raising", Jushiro whispered.

"I'm just trying to help",Junichi said in a fake hurt tone.

"Yeah, your trying to help yourself", Ichigo retorted.

Once Ichigo's reiatsu had burst out, Jushiro and Shunsui stepped in the bathroom making their presence known.

"Ichigo you need to calm down", they said in unison.

Ichigo calmed down and turn around to face them.

"Sorry about that my hollow is getting on my nerves", Ichigo apologized to them.

"If you need any assistance please do not hesitate to come to us", Jushiro said in a warm tone of voice.

"Could we continue this conversation when I am decent?" Ichigo asked blushing a little bit.

"Yes, of course", Shunsui said with a little smile of amusement.

"We would be waiting for you Ugendo", Jushiro said before leaving the bathroom with Shunsui.

Ichigo nodded in response.

"Ichigo, you must unfortunately deal with this soon because our home is suffering greatly", Zangetsu said in Ichigo's mind.

"Alright", Ichigo said tiredly to Zangetsu in his thoughts.

His heart was beating rapidly as he made his way to Ugendo. His heart thump loudly in his chest, he thought it was going to burst.

"Deep breath Ichigo", Zangetsu said in a calming voice.

Ichigo slid the wooden door open and walk inside as calmly as he possibly could. Both Shunsui and Jushiro could see Ichigo was nervous, they develop certain useful skills over the years.

"Come have a seat Ichigo", Shunsui said in a welcoming cheery tone while patting the tatami.

Ichigo took a seat next to Shunsui.

"Let's continue were we left off shall we?" Jushiro asked with a sweet smile.

Both Ichigo and Shunsui nodded.

"You both know about my hollow side right?" Ichigo asked for reassurance.

"Yes", they both answered Ichigo.

"You see hollows are more of a vicious and animal like species, they need to find their mates once they reached a certain age or they will go berserk. Sparring or dueling helps to calm them down ", Ichigo explain.

"We both would be happy to help you in anyway Ichigo", Shunsui said.

"Indeed", Jushiro said in agreement.

"Thank you, Ichigo said in relief.

"I feel as excited as you master", Katen Kyōkotsu said to Shunsui in his mind.

"When would be a good time to spar with one of you?" Ichigo questioned snapping Shunsui out of his thoughts.

"Night time would be good for both of us unless we have extra work", Jushiro answered.

"Is tomorrow night alright or is it too soon?" Ichigo continues to question.

"Tomorrow night would be wonderful", Shunsui said with obvious excitement in his voice.

"Then, its settled we would spar tomorrow night", Jushiro said with similar enthusiasm.

"I should be heading to bed now, goodnight", Ichigo said as he got up to leave.

"Night Ichigo, have sweet dreams", Shunsui said slightly teasing.

"Goodnight Ichigo", Jushiro said with a small wave goodbye.

"That went well", Ichigo said to himself as he was about to sleep.

The next day, Ichigo had a light sparring session with Renji.

"It is quite seldom for Kyōraku taichou wanting to spar someone", Renji commented between swords clashing.

"Really?, he seems to be good fighter though", Ichigo said in a dubious tone.

"He was appointed the first division taichou for a reason", Renji said with a slight scolding.

"Abarai taichou", a member of his squad called out from afar.

"Guess that you are needed Abarai taichou of the eight division", Ichigo said sheathing his sword.

"It was nice sparring with you Ichigo", Renji said as he left to tend to his duties.

Ichigo went back to the thirteenth division to rest a bit before his next sparring session. Jushiro felt Ichigo's presence, he decided to ask to have lunch with Ichigo. He knocked on the wooden sliding door and Ichigo gave him permission to enter. Ichigo smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" Jushiro asked.

"I would be delighted to join you but I already have lunch plans with Yumichika", Ichigo politely declined Jushiro's offer.

"It is alright, another time then", Jushiro said with a fake smile.

"Ukitake-san it would be rude to cancel on Yumichika suddenly and at such an hour", Ichigo said noticing Jushiro insincerity.

Jushiro felt hurt that he got scolded by Ichigo. Seeing such hurt expression on Jushiro face led Ichigo to caress Jushiro's hair. Jushiro back up with a rosy tint face. That made Ichigo to kiss his forehead. Jushiro's face turned a darker shade of red.

"I should not be late for my lunch with Yumichika", Ichigo said with a sweet smile as he left.

Jushiro stood there his face crimson red.

"He kissed me", Jushiro thought.

"Sort of master", Sōgyo no Kotowari correcting their master.

"You are right, I'm getting overly conscious", Jushiro agreeing with Sōgyo no Kotowari bashfully.

Nighttime approaches and Jushiro led Ichigo to a remote area of the woods. Shunsui was already there waiting for them both and greeted them on their arrival.

"May I fight with you first Kyoraku-san?" Ichigo asked.

"I would be most delighted to spar with you", Shunsui said cheerily.

"Ichigo," Jushiro called out.

"Yeah, what is it Jushiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Would you like to have dinner with us afterwards?" Jushiro asked blushing slightly and is thankful that the only source of light was the moon.

"Sure", Ichigo answered gingerly.

"Alright, lets start sparring", Shunsui said noticing his close friend blushing in the dark forest.

Shunsui was not able to land a single blow on Ichigo and on other hand Ichigo had manage to severely injure the captain. They both have not even used their zanpakuto yet. Shunsui figured that it was as good as a time as any to use his.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer",Shunsui chanted. Ichigo prepared himself for Shunsui's attack. Shunsui rotates with both blades facing in opposite directions, creating large wind blades that fire toward Ichigo from Katen Kyōkotsu. The wind blades join together, forming a spinning circle of wind that, upon contact with Ichigo , envelopes the Ichigo with tornado-like intensity. Ichigo easily cut through the Bushōgoma which once again shocked and impressed Shunsui and Jushiro.

"Well I think that is enough for me today, I don't want to take up all the fun", said Shunsui with a smirk.

"Ichigo, I think you should rest a bit before we spar", Jushiro said concern for the teen.

"Thank you for your concerned Ukitake-san but I'm fine", Ichigo said energetically.

Jushiro nodded and prepared himself for battle. Their swords began to clash, the echoing sound filled the forest and Ichigo managed to slice the front part of Jushiro's hakama. That made the thirteenth captain blushed deeply and both Ichigo and Shunsui took notice.

"He definitely likes you more than a friend King", said white Zangetsu conceitedly.

Hearing those words from white Zangetsu, Ichigo sheathed his sword and moved closer to Jushiro that had his sword on his side. Ichigo touched the bare skin that was shown through the ripped hakama. That caused Jushiro to back away and Shunsui to grin mischievously.

"Juu-kun is quite attractive", Shunsui said boldly with a smirk .

"Its getting late we should head back", Jushiro quickly suggested while glaring at Shunsui.

"Sorry for almost hurting you", Ichigo apologized and then shunpoed away.

Jushiro shunpoed after Ichigo. He signaled to Ichigo to stop for a talk.

"It is the goal in a fight that you land a attack on your opponent, no matter who is your opponent", Jushiro said words of comfort to Ichigo.

"Juu-kun's words ring true Ichigo", Shunsui said from behind.

"I feel like a monster most the time during my battles", Ichigo confessed with a heavy heart.

"It must be very difficult having a hollow within you", Shunsui said compassionately.

"Yes, I have to be on guard all the time and if I let my guard down just a little bit,my hollow would take the opportunity to take hold of my mind, soul and body", Ichigo explained with a pained voice.

"I never want anyone to get hurt because of me", Ichigo continued on the verge of crying.

Both Shunsui and Jushiro hugged Ichigo which startled him at first but then he relaxed in their warm embrace.

* * *

**A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**I'M GONNA THINK REALLY HARD FOR THE CONTINUATION AND PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS IF I HAVE ANY SPELLING ERRORS OR REPEAT ANY SENTENCE.**


	3. Chapter 2

After a few weeks, Ichigo has grown accustomed to Seireitei.

"Ichigo, want to fight?" Kenpachi asked as usual.

"No", Ichigo replied customarily.

"Che," Kenpachi said while heading off.

Ichigo made his way back to the thirteenth division and he ran into Shunsui.

"Hello there Ichigo, I'm just on my way to visit Jushiro", Shunsui said in his common friendly manner.

"Ukitake-san and you are close?" Ichigo inquire while walking along side of Shunsui.

"Yes, we are", Shunsui answered.

"How?" Ichigo continued to ask.

"Cause he and me has been friends for a long time and he is good for me", Shunsui answered with a chuckle.

"How so?" Ichigo tilted his head a bit.

"Well I am a mischievous fellow, he makes me become a little more behaved person", Shunsui explained.

"I guess I can understand that a bit", Ichigo said as they reached their destination.

"Shunsui what brings you here?" Jushiro asked.

"Just felt like visiting you", Shunsui answered with a grin.

"Nanao is going to give a whole load of scolding", Jushiro sighed while shaking his head contradictory at Shunsui's actions.

Shunsui just chuckled and waved away Jushiro comment.

"How are you feeling today?"Shunsui asked in a softhearted manner.

"I am feeling quite good today that reminds me, Ichigo would you like to spar with me?"Jushiro asked.

"Sure", Ichigo answered ethereally.

That utterly shocked Shunsui, people usually turn down Jushiro request to spar due to his condition.

"This guy is full of surprises", Katen Kyōkotsu voiced in Shunsui's mind.

"Can I watch you two spar?" Shunsui requested.

Jushiro smiled tenderly and answered "Of course you may".

Shunsui tip his sakkat in response. They headed to a sparring area, they we in their battle stance. Ichigo made the first move his attacks were agile and rough, Jushiro had a hard time defending.

He did the logical thing by flash stepping backwards while chanting "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade". Ichigo noticed and his attacks escalated. Now Jushiro is defending with some ease, thus Ichigo swings an energy blast at Jushiro. Ichigo's energy attack was adsorbed through the left sword and direct it through the connecting rope, where the five charms on the rope increase the attack's speed and pressure. It then reverses the attack's original course by firing the same attack from the right sword at full force, making it much more difficult for Ichigo to dodge. Ichigo was propelled across the field, Ichigo got up seconds later and dusting off the dirt on his shihakusho.

"Is your zanpakuto a conductive type?" Ichigo asked a flabbergasted Jushiro.

"Yes", Jushiro answered snapping out his awestruck state. People would commonly question about his double sword ability,no one ever figured it out by just one attack.

People would be shocked by their double sword because it's quite unique to be a double sword wielder. It is rare for their opponents to figure out about their double sword abilities. Shunsui was impressed, he finally understands the reason Kenpachi and Mayuri was so interested in Ichigo.

"You two should head back before your fukutaichou come looking for you", Ichigo said.

"Time for you to face Nanao,Shunsui", Jushiro said playfully.

Shunsui just sighed in response.

"I'm going to head over to the ninth division", Ichigo said while waving goodbye to both of them.

At the time, Jushiro reached his division, "Taichou I heard you sparred with Ichigo, is that true?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, it is", Jushiro answered.

"Then, you should stop", Rukia recommended.

Jushiro hated when people treat him like a piece of fragile glass, he understand if they care and worry about him but he is not weak. He thought he had proven that the time he became a captain however it only made them fawn over him more. Except for Shunsui he was different from the others, he treated Jushiro normally.

"Thank you for your concerned", Jushiro said in his common kind manner.

Rukia bowed and took her leave. Jushiro decided to make some tea. Ichigo had piqued his interest because it seems that Ichigo is monotonous by both his illness and the fact his zanpakuto is dual swords. Jushiro poured himself a glass and took a sip of his tea.

"Guess you're going to have to spar with him in secret Master", Sōgyo no Kotowari suggested.

"That is a great idea", Jushiro replied his zanpakuto in his mind.

Now Jushiro is formulating up a plan to spar with Ichigo without other people noticing. Jushiro decided to ask for Shunsui help since he always sneaks out and it would take a while for Nanao to find him. Jushiro saw the moment he entered the room that Shunsui was buried in paperwork.

"I'm guessing this is Nanao punishment for you", Jushiro teased.

"Yes", Shunsui answered lazily.

"Well you will be glad because I'm going to take you away from the pile of paperwork", Jushiro said.

Shunsui raised a questionable brow.

"I will take that as a yes", Jushiro said before leading Shunsui to Ugendo.

"Now what has gotten you acting out of character Jushiro?" questioned Shunsui but he already knew the answer.

"Ichigo", Jushiro replied.

"You brought me here to discuss how intriguing Ichigo is?" Shunsui asked.

"No, I brought you here to discuss ways for me to spar with Ichigo in secret", Jushiro said.

Shunsui nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile at the ninth division, "What am I gonna do Kensei?" Ichigo asked desperately.

"Well you could explain it to him, Jushiro is the most understanding captain that I know", Kensei advised.

"I'm scared," Ichigo thought.

"It is understandable", Zangetsu said.

"Will you help me with this?" Ichigo pleaded to Zangetsu.

"I can only advise it is up to you to take action", Zangetsu said.

Ichigo sighed.

"I know it is not easy Ichigo but you been through worst", Kensei trying to lift Ichigo spirits.

"Thanks Kensei", Ichigo weakly smile.

"No problem", Kensei smirked.

Ichigo decided to return to the thirteenth division. It was already noon so Ichigo went to take a bath.

The hot water melt away all the tension in Ichigo's body, Ichigo looked up to the bathroom ceiling.

"How am I gonna talk to Ukitake-san about this?" Ichigo thought.

"You just have to tell him you want to talk to him", Zangetsu said.

"Come on, I never thought you were a coward", mocked Junichi.

"This is all your fault", Ichigo screamed in his mind.

White Zangetsu laughed maniacally. Jushiro and Shunsui felt the sudden flare of Ichigo's reiatsu so both of them decided to investigate. They followed the flow of reiatsu to the division's bath area. As they cautiously approach the wooden sliding door Ichigo's reiatsu had calm downed.

"That was odd", Shunsui whispered not wanting to alert Ichigo of their presence.

"We should continue to investigate the reason for Ichigo reiatsu suddenly flare up", said Jushiro softly.

Shunsui nodded in agreement. Shunsui slowly slide the wooden door open, the sight they saw left them breathless. A shimmering peach skin, lean-build back due to the water droplets and light. Ichigo's usually spiky orange hair is now silky wet. Shunsui wanted to run his fingers through Ichigo's hair and Jushiro crave to lick away each of the droplets on Ichigo's back. Ichigo felt Shunsui's and Jushiro's presence and gaze from behind him, he decided to ignore them. Both of them were mesmerized by Ichigo's beauty.

"Now is time to take action", Junichi half teased Ichigo.

"Shut up", Ichigo said in his mind infuriated by Junichi.

"His reiatsu is raising", Jushiro whispered.

"I'm just trying to help", Junichi said in a fake hurt tone.

"Yeah, you're trying to help yourself", Ichigo retorted.

Once Ichigo's reiatsu had burst out, Jushiro and Shunsui stepped in the bathroom making their presence known.

"Ichigo you need to calm down", they said in unison.

Ichigo calmed down and turn around to face them.

"Sorry about that my hollow is getting on my nerves", Ichigo apologized to them.

"If you need any assistance please do not hesitate to come to us", Jushiro said in a warm tone of voice.

"Could we continue this conversation when I am decent?" Ichigo asked blushing a little bit.

"Yes, of course", Shunsui said with a little smile of amusement.

"We would be waiting for you Ugendo", Jushiro said before leaving the bathroom with Shunsui.

Ichigo nodded in response.

"Ichigo, you must unfortunately deal with this soon because our home is suffering greatly", Zangetsu said in Ichigo's mind.

"Alright", Ichigo said tiredly to Zangetsu in his thoughts.

His heart was beating rapidly as he made his way to Ugendo. His heart thump loudly in his chest, he thought it was going to burst.

"Deep breathe Ichigo", Zangetsu said in a calming voice.

Ichigo slid the wooden door open and walk inside as calmly as he possibly could. Both Shunsui and Jushiro could see Ichigo was nervous, they develop certain useful skills over the years.

"Come have a seat Ichigo", Shunsui said in a welcoming cheery tone while patting the tatami.

Ichigo took a seat next to Shunsui.

"Let's continue were we left off shall we?" Jushiro asked with a sweet smile.

Both Ichigo and Shunsui nodded.

"You both know about my hollow side right?" Ichigo asked for reassurance.

"Yes", they both answered Ichigo.

"You see hollows are more of a vicious and animal like species, they need to find their mates once they reached a certain age or they will go berserk. Sparring or dueling helps to calm them down ", Ichigo explain.

"We both would be happy to help you in anyway Ichigo", Shunsui said.

"Indeed", Jushiro said in agreement.

"Thank you, Ichigo said in relief.

"I feel as excited as you master", Katen Kyōkotsu said to Shunsui in his mind.

"When would be a good time to spar with one of you?" Ichigo questioned snapping Shunsui out of his thoughts.

"Night time would be good for both of us unless we have extra work", Jushiro answered.

"Is tomorrow night alright or is it too soon?" Ichigo continues to question.

"Tomorrow night would be wonderful", Shunsui said with obvious excitement in his voice.

"Then, it's settled we would spar tomorrow night", Jushiro said with similar enthusiasm.

"I should be heading to bed now, goodnight", Ichigo said as he got up to leave.

"Night Ichigo, have sweet dreams", Shunsui said slightly teasing.

"Goodnight Ichigo", Jushiro said with a small wave goodbye.

"That went well", Ichigo said to himself as he was about to sleep.

The next day, Ichigo had a light sparring session with Renji.

"It is quite seldom for Kyōraku taichou wanting to spar someone", Renji commented between swords clashing.

"Really?", he seems to be good fighter though", Ichigo said in a dubious tone.

"He was appointed the first division taichou for a reason", Renji said with a slight scolding.

"Abarai taichou", a member of his squad called out from afar.

"Guess that you are needed Abarai taichou of the eight division", Ichigo said sheathing his sword.

"It was nice sparring with you Ichigo", Renji said as he left to tend to his duties.

Ichigo went back to the thirteenth division to rest a bit before his next sparring session. Jushiro felt Ichigo's presence, he decided to ask to have lunch with Ichigo. He knocked on the wooden sliding door and Ichigo gave him permission to enter. Ichigo smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" Jushiro asked.

"I would be delighted to join you but I already have lunch plans with Yumichika", Ichigo politely declined Jushiro's offer.

"It is alright, another time then", Jushiro said with a fake smile.

"Ukitake-san it would be rude to cancel on Yumichika suddenly and at such an hour", Ichigo said noticing Jushiro insincerity.

Jushiro felt hurt that he got scolded by Ichigo. Seeing such hurt expression on Jushiro face led Ichigo to caress Jushiro's hair. Jushiro back up with a rosy tint face. That made Ichigo to kiss his forehead. Jushiro's face turned a darker shade of red.

"I should not be late for my lunch with Yumichika", Ichigo said with a sweet smile as he left.

Jushiro stood there his face crimson red.

"He kissed me", Jushiro thought.

"Sort of master", Sōgyo no Kotowari correcting their master.

"You are right, I'm getting overly conscious", Jushiro agreeing with Sōgyo no Kotowari bashfully.

Nighttime approaches and Jushiro led Ichigo to a remote area of the woods. Shunsui was already there waiting for them both and greeted them on their arrival.

"May I fight with you first Kyoraku-san?" Ichigo asked.

"I would be most delighted to spar with you", Shunsui said cheerily.

"Ichigo," Jushiro called out.

"Yeah, what is it Jushiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Would you like to have dinner with us afterwards?" Jushiro asked blushing slightly and is thankful that the only source of light was the moon.

"Sure", Ichigo answered gingerly.

"Alright, let's start sparring", Shunsui said noticing his close friend blushing in the dark forest.

Shunsui was not able to land a single blow on Ichigo and on other hand Ichigo had manage to severely injure the captain. They both have not even used their zanpakuto yet. Shunsui figured that it was as good as a time as any to use his.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer",Shunsui chanted. Ichigo prepared himself for Shunsui's attack. Shunsui rotates with both blades facing in opposite directions, creating large wind blades that fire toward Ichigo from Katen Kyōkotsu. The wind blades join together, forming a spinning circle of wind that, upon contact with Ichigo, envelopes the Ichigo with tornado-like intensity. Ichigo easily cut through the Bushōgoma which once again shocked and impressed Shunsui and Jushiro.

"Well I think that is enough for me today, I don't want to take up all the fun", said Shunsui with a smirk.

"Ichigo, I think you should rest a bit before we spar", Jushiro said concern for the teen.

"Thank you for your concerned Ukitake-san but I'm fine", Ichigo said energetically.

Jushiro nodded and prepared himself for battle. Their swords began to clash, the echoing sound filled the forest and Ichigo managed to slice the front part of Jushiro's hakama. That made the thirteenth captain blushed deeply and both Ichigo and Shunsui took notice.

"He definitely likes you more than a friend King", said white Zangetsu conceitedly.

Hearing those words from white Zangetsu, Ichigo sheathed his sword and moved closer to Jushiro that had his sword on his side. Ichigo touched the bare skin that was shown through the ripped hakama. That caused Jushiro to back away and Shunsui to grin mischievously.

"Juu-kun is quite attractive", Shunsui said boldly with a smirk.

"Its getting late we should head back", Jushiro quickly suggested while glaring at Shunsui.

"Sorry for almost hurting you", Ichigo apologized and then shunpoed away.

Jushiro shunpoed after Ichigo. He signaled to Ichigo to stop for a talk.

"It is the goal in a fight that you land an attack on your opponent, no matter who is your opponent", Jushiro said words of comfort to Ichigo.

"Juu-kun's words ring true Ichigo", Shunsui said from behind.

"I feel like a monster most the time during my battles", Ichigo confessed with a heavy heart.

"It must be very difficult having a hollow within you", Shunsui said compassionately.

"Yes, I have to be on guard all the time and if I let my guard down just a little bit,my hollow would take the opportunity to take hold of my mind, soul and body", Ichigo explained with a pained voice.

"I never want anyone to get hurt because of me", Ichigo continued on the verge of crying.

Both Shunsui and Jushiro hugged Ichigo which startled him at first but then he relaxed in their warm embrace.

**A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**I'M GONNA THINK REALLY HARD FOR THE CONTINUATION AND PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS IF I HAVE ANY SPELLING ERRORS OR REPEAT ANY SENTENCE.**


	4. Chapter 3

Ichigo was laying in his futon thinking about his day.

"It turn out great Ichigo", Zangetsu said while materializing in front of Ichigo.

"Yeah", Ichigo agreed with a huge smile on his face which brought a smile to zangetsu's face.

That smile quickly disappeared from Ichigo's face.

"Neither of you would materialize unless it was incredibly important", Ichigo stated.

"Kyoraku-san's zanpakuto doesn't feel right", Zangetsu said.

"What do you mean Zangetsu?" asked Ichigo with deep concern.

"It's like his zanpakuto doesn't belong to him", Zangetsu said unsure of it himself.

"Can you find out more?" questioned Ichigo.

"I can try Ichigo", Zangetsu said before vanishing.

Ichigo tried to sleep since there is no reason he should be worrying himself at the moment.

* * *

**A/N I'm still alive just been busy and the internet gods are not on my side TT^TT. Here is my tiny update.**

**does anyone know a komamura x ichigo fanfic where komamura attacked ichigo and turned him into a werewolf. i remembered reading it but forgot the title. Pls PM me if you might know it thx.**


End file.
